


Confession

by TakatoTheDreamer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Confession, Fake Dating, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakatoTheDreamer/pseuds/TakatoTheDreamer
Summary: Ken tries to backtrack after starting to confess his feelings.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Daiken Valentine's Exchange 2021





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hadou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadou/gifts).



Ken sat in booth at Davis and his favorite pizza place. He couldn’t help smile to himself as he looked around. They used to spend so much time here. But now that they were both in college, there wasn’t much time for them to meet up, and Ken had been making up excuses to distance himself from Davis, because of how he felt. But he couldn’t do it anymore. He had to get out how he felt. He had invited Davis there to tell him the truth.

“Hey Ken.”

Ken jumped back to reality at the sight of his best friend.

“Hey Davis, good to see you.”

“Yeah!” Davis exclaimed cheerfully. “You’re always so busy with college these days. How’ve you been?”

“Good.” Ken said with a slight smile as Davis sat down, noticing he already had a drink in front of him.

“Did you already order?”

Ken nodded. “Yeah, they are making our pizza too.”

“Awesome!” Davis said, cheerily again. But this time he noticed how tense Ken looked.

“What’s wrong Ken? You look like you’re nervous about something.”

Ken gulped. It really was now or never.

“This isn’t going to be easy, but I have to tell you something.”

Davis was completely somber now, waiting to hear what Ken had to say.

“Davis… is… is there anything I could say or do that would make you stop being my friend?”

Davis shook his head. “Never. Just tell me.”

Ken closed his eyes as he got up the nerve.

“Davis… I’m in love… with-.”

Just then, he opened his eyes and looked at Davis again. What was he thinking? He couldn’t tell him that! There was no way he felt the same way, and he didn’t want to lose the friendship. He didn’t want to risk it in any way. But what could he say now?

Just then, TK walked in the pizza shop. Davis couldn’t see him, but Ken could. Ken didn’t have much time to think, but he decided to go with it.

“I’m in love with TK.”

At least this way he would know how Davis would react to him being gay.

“O-oh.” Davis said, in surprise.

Ken wasn’t sure how to take that. “D-do you hate me?”

“No! I never could! I just wasn’t expecting… that.” Davis said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. “Does he know?”

Ken shook his head. “I...” He started to make up a lie, but then he looked into Davis’ eyes, and he told the truth. Just, how he felt about him, not TK.

“I’m afraid of how he would react. I wouldn’t want to ruin the friendship, or make things awkward.”

Suddenly, Davis got an idea. He turned around and saw TK walking their direction. He then jumped up and switched sides of the table, sitting next to Ken, and putting his arm around him.

“We’ll just test the waters.” Davis said with a grin, as TK got closer.

Ken couldn’t process what was going on. Here Davis was with his arm around him, something he thought he would only be able to dream about. But then, it was a test? To try and make someone else jealous?

But before there was more time to think about it, Davis called out.

“Hey TK! Come join us!” Davis yelled in his usual cheerfulness.

TK spotted them, smiled, and nodded.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” TK asked, sitting down.

“Oh, you know. Just on a date with Ken?” Davis said, nonchalantly, as Ken turned red.

“Oh?” TK blinked in surprise. “When did you two start going out?”

“About a week ago.” Without a warning, Davis turned and gave Ken a kiss on the lips, causing Ken to blush. He hadn’t expected this, but knowing this could possibly be his only kiss from Davis ever, he was going to enjoy it. He kissed back passionately, hoping he could sell it to Davis later as acting.

After a moment, Davis broke the kiss, and turned back to TK, who just had the biggest smile on his face.

“What?” Davis asked, confused.

TK sighed. “I’m just so relieved that you finally confessed to him.”

“W-what?!” Davis and Ken both exclaimed at the same time.

“It’s painfully obvious that you two have been in love with each other for a long time. The rest of us talk about it all the time.”

“The rest of you?! Everyone knows?!” Davis said, surprised.

“Oh come on. Both of you stare at each other when you think no ones looking. When one of you is sick or feeling bad, the other is just as upset. You two spend all your time together. We all knew that Davis would be the one to confess because Ken is too afraid of being rejected.”

Ken opened his mouth to protest, but then he realized that was exactly what happened. He was going to confess and he lost his nerve.

TK stood back up. “I’m glad you guys are happy. I’ll let you two be alone. Have a good night!”

And with that, Davis was gone.

Davis and Ken just sat there awkwardly. 

“I guess TK isn’t jealous...” Davis finally managed, still not moving.

Ken swallowed as he found his nerve.

“No. He’s right though. At least about me.”

There was a pause. After a few moments, Davis turned to Ken and kissed him again.

Ken was surprised, but kissed him back.

“He was right about me too.” Davis said, after he broke the kiss. “I’ve loved you for a long time. But I didn’t think you would feel the same.”

Ken turned and looked at Davis in surprise.

“Are you kidding? You are always there for me. How could I not?”

Davis shrugged. “That’s what friends are for. But you mean more than that to me. I love you.”

It was Ken’s turn to initiate a kiss. “I love you too.”

Davis smiled. “Will you go out with me?”

Ken nodded, and they leaned back into each other, enjoying the moment, and waiting for their pizza.

The End


End file.
